


A Strange Flame (Vietnamese translation)

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caretaking, Crack Relationships, Fluff, Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: Cái Áo choàng Bay là kẻ cực kỳ chu đáo ân cần





	A Strange Flame (Vietnamese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Strange Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324046) by [sugarashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarashes/pseuds/sugarashes). 

Stephen mệt chết đi được. Anh lê bước qua cổng phép dẫn vào Thánh đường, cả người anh đau nhức ê ẩm, hai bàn tay xót như thiêu vì chiến đấu quá sức suốt cả ngày dài làm anh hùng. Cánh cổng lóe sáng xoay vòng đóng dần lại rồi biến mất giữa không trung.

Cái Áo trên vai nâng đỡ thân thể rệu rã của anh lên cầu thang, nó ấy mà, luôn ở đó, luôn có ích như thế. Stephen lặng lẽ cảm ơn món pháp cụ, dùng đôi bàn tay run rẩy nhè nhẹ vỗ về mép vải mềm mịn của nó.

Cái cổ áo cọ cọ ngang má anh, vừa êm ái vừa ấm áp trong bóng tối, và nó đưa anh vào thẳng phòng tắm.

Với một tiếng thở dài mỏi mệt, Stephen bắt đầu mở nước nóng xả đầy bồn. Cái Áo cuối cùng cũng thả anh xuống, rời khỏi đôi vai anh rồi tự treo mình lên cái móc sau cửa khi nó đóng cửa lại.

Một cách chậm rãi, anh tháo Con Mắt Agamoto khỏi cổ, cẩn thận đặt nó lên bệ rửa mặt rồi mới bắt đầu cởi đồ.

Anh im lặng bước vào bồn nước ấm rồi trầm mình xuống sự sảng khoái vô tận của nó cho đến khi chỉ còn từ mũi trở lên là lộ trên mặt nước. Dòng nước giờ đây như thiên đường dành cho da dẻ khô ráp và đống xương khớp nhức nhối của anh, làm dịu đi những thớ cơ căng cứng, buộc chúng phải thả lỏng ra.

Phòng tắm vẫn tối như hũ nút, trừ ánh sáng xanh xanh nhàn nhạt tỏa ra từ Con Mắt. Stephen phát hiện ra rằng gắng sức quá mức sẽ khiến anh cực kỳ nhạy cảm với ánh sáng nhân tạo, và giờ anh chỉ muốn mình tắm táp được yên thân, tránh khỏi những cơn đau đầu như búa bổ kia.

Anh chú ý thấy cái Áo xoắn xuýt cục cựa qua khóe mắt, như thể nó đang chờ được anh để mắt tới mới dám di chuyển. Với một nụ cười mỉm, vị pháp sư nhấc một tay khỏi làn nước, vươn ra.

“Thôi được rồi, lại đây. Mày đang định làm gì đó phải không.” Anh lặng lẽ nói, nhắm mắt lại trong bóng tối, dựa đầu ra sau và chờ. Vài giây sau, anh cảm nhận được lớp vải mềm mịn như lụa của cái Áo choàng Bay đặt lên tay anh.

Nó xoa dịu làn da sần, cả những vết sẹo cũ từ mấy cuộc phẫu thuật, và Stephen thấy có một cảm giác dễ chịu lạ lùng sưởi ấm những ngón tay đau nhức của anh. “Sao thế? Có gì mà khiến mày lo âu cả ngày hôm nay vậy…?”

Cái Áo siết tay anh lại chặt thêm chút, một cử chỉ nhẹ nhàng quanh làn da sứt sẹo như thể lần nữa xác nhận nghi hoặc của Stephen. Anh vươn ra bàn tay còn lại, cẩn thận ve vuốt lớp vải mềm mịn bằng bàn tay vẫn còn ướt nước đó, lặng lẽ xoa dịu những nỗi lo của nó.

“Cũng đâu phải việc chúng ta chưa từng đối mặt. Mày biết mà.” Anh nói, đáp lại anh là cổ áo nó rung nhẹ. Phần cổ dựng cao ngả về trước, khẽ lướt trên gò má bầm tím của Stephen như lông hồng phớt qua. Và rồi cái Áo lặng lẽ lùi lại, lơ lửng cạnh bồn làm bạn với Stephen suốt lúc tắm rửa.

Dù cái Áo không thể nói, kỳ lạ thay Stephen vẫn hiểu được nó. Có lẽ đó là lý do tại sao nó đến bên anh ngay từ đầu, coi bờ vai anh là nơi chốn an lành để nương thân mỗi lúc anh cần.

Stephen cũng biết rõ tình cảm của nó. Cái Áo không chỉ là một công cụ hay vật dụng pháp thuật, mà nó sống động như người vậy. Nó có cảm giác. Nó biết suy nghĩ. Nó cũng có mặt tốt mặt xấu như mọi loại sinh vật khác. Điều duy nhất nó không làm được là mở miệng nói chuyện, nhưng từ lâu Stephen đã cho nó biết rõ rằng anh hiểu được.

Stephen lặng yên tắm, tẩy rửa sạch sẽ rồi chậm rãi trèo ra khỏi bồn, cả người đau nhức vì trận đánh trước đó. Ngay lập tức, cái Áo cầm khăn bay lại, đưa nó cho Stephen, anh mỉm cười cảm ơn nó rồi lấy khăn lau khô người.

Tốn thời gian hơn anh nghĩ, vì tay anh mấy lần không cầm được cái khăn. Nhưng anh vẫn làm xong xuôi, mặc vào cái áo thun đơn giản và quần ngủ. Dẫu sao tối nay anh cũng không có ý định đi đâu nữa.

Cái Áo xoắn xuýt đáp lên vai anh, làm giảm bớt áp lực trên những thớ cơ đau nhức của Stephen bằng cách nâng anh lên, đưa anh về phòng. Mệt gần chết, Stephen thấy nhẹ nhõm vô cùng khi được thả trước giường, ngay lập tức anh trèo lên thiên đường mềm mại ấm áp đang chờ anh kia. Cái Áo đợi cho đến khi anh thoải mái rúc vào chăn rồi mới bay lại, xòe ra phủ mình lên tấm chăn như muốn cho Stephen thêm ấm áp.

“Mày biết mày không cần làm vậy mà.” Stephen nói, đặt bàn tay run run lên lớp vải đỏ mềm mại. “Mày muốn nằm sao cũng được, tao có nhiều chăn lắm.” Như hiểu ý, cái Áo bật dậy rồi nép mình nằm cạnh vị pháp sư, thoải mái rúc bên hông anh, quấn lấy đôi tay anh bằng chính lớp vải ấm mềm của nó.

Stephen không kìm được nở nụ cười khi phần cổ áo cao kều của nó vui vẻ vẫy vẫy, phớt qua hai bên má anh như những nụ hôn khẽ khàng tinh tế tựa cánh bướm vỗ.

Có lẽ theo một cách nào đó, nó chính xác là vậy. Stephen bật cười khe khẽ, dựa đầu trên đống gối mềm, để mặc cái Áo trao cho anh những cử chỉ thân mật nhất đầy tình yêu thương. Hôn khẽ ở đây một cái, sờ nhẹ bên kia một chút.

“Ừ, ừ. Tao biết. Tao biết. Ừ, tao cũng yêu mày.” Một mối quan hệ kỳ lạ, anh phải thừa nhận là vậy. Nhưng Stephen đã quen với phép lạ, và giờ đây nó chẳng khác nào lẽ thường tình.


End file.
